


Yes

by CatiDono



Series: He Said Yes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Says Yes, Gen, Vessel!dean, season 5, surprise Michael isn't a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiDono/pseuds/CatiDono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agrees to be Michael's vessel, but he has a few conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

When Dean said yes, he thought it was going to hurt. Like, burning to death, Alistair-peeling-the-skin-off-his-face kind of hurt. So Dean was completely unprepared for the peace that flooded through him as a pure, white light surrounded him.  It felt so good that for a moment all he wanted to do was let go; just float there forever and never have to do anything ever again. Never have to worry about Bobby, or Cas, or Sam… The names stirred something in Dean, and he fought off the lethargy that surrounded him, fought to keep himself together when everything else seemed to be melting into the light.

"Wait," he managed to whisper, his words swallowed up by the vastness. "Wait, dammit, I have conditions!" The presence that surrounded Dean hesitated for an incredibly long moment, and to Dean it felt like the entire universe had stopped with it.

**Conditions?**

The voice that Dean heard was less of a voice and more of a physical presence. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and in it Dean heard the chiming of bells and the clash of swords, heavenly choirs and the screams of men on the battlefield. His head felt as if it might burst but didn't, and Dean couldn't breathe for the beauty of it. _Is this what Cas really sounds like?_   he wondered dazedly, but he forced himself to concentrate. Sam needed him. Hell, the world needed him.

"You can't hurt Bobby, or Cas," he began, and he could feel the pressure as the angelic presence focused all of its attention on him. "Or Sam, especially not Sam." Michael seemed to consider this for a second that felt like eternity twice over before speaking again.

**If Lucifer has already claimed him, I may not be able to save your brother.**  Again the power of the voice nearly drowned Dean, but he gritted his teeth and held on.

"That's not good enough. You're the right hand of God or something, right? Can't you just stop Lucifer and then bring Sam back, like you brought me back?" Dean expected the archangel to be angry, or at least irritated, but Michael remained perfectly calm.

**It is not that simple. Your brother…he will have lost part of himself to Lucifer. It is the nature of a vessel. I cannot explain to you properly in words. Let me try to show you.**  Dean gasped as the light and presence that was Michael contracted, molding itself around him. Tendrils of Grace snaked into Dean, and through him, and the feeling was a thousand times more intense than anything Dean could have imagined. He couldn't breathe, but that was alright because Michael was doing it for him, and Dean was filled with sensations and memories that were beyond the scope of his comprehension. An instant later it was all gone, and Dean was once again suspended in light.

Dean understood then. The Grace of an angel was so immense, so overpowering, that it had changed Dean even in the few moments he had been in contact with it. To have this majesty take up residence in his body, to have it reside with his very soul for any length of time… If the same thing would happen to Sam if he gave in to Lucifer, Dean didn't think there would be much of his brother left to save. The realization tore at Dean's heart, and not even the peace of heaven that surrounded him could soothe him.

**Dean, I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to stop Lucifer before he gets to your brother. Now, I must ask you one final time: will you become my vessel?**  Michael's voice promised Dean a kind of rest that he had never experienced but desperately needed.

Dean intended to say "Yes," but what came out instead, in a very small voice, was "I'm not gonna make it out of this one am I?"

**Not as I will, but as God wills,** Michael recited. **Despite what my brothers may believe, destiny can be rewritten. And Dean… thank you.**  Dean almost broke under the weight of those words, the compassion and wisdom behind them. He thought once more of his family, the messy flop of Sam's hair, Bobby's gravelly voice as he called Dean an idjit, the cool cerulean of Cas' eyes. A single tear trickled down his cheek.

"Then… yes." The light swelled, and once more Dean could feel himself being absorbed, being overrun by the pull of the angel's Grace. And this time, he let himself go.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally its own work, but then I decided to write Hello-Goodbye as a longer sequel, so, yeah. Check it out.  
> PS I love it when people talk to me, so pls review!!


End file.
